


“You’ll give me a kiss, won’t you?”

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [30]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys' Love, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Shounen-ai, i call this 'porn without porn', possible hint for daddy kink idek fml
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Literally all a fluff fest.Featuring: wasted Viktor, pole dancing, cute mutually crushing Otayuri, presh cinnamon rolls Leoji & Minami, Sara & Mila as a couple, Emil high-key in love with Mickey, Georgi + new gf; not necessarily in that order.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it’s a bit late but this is based on a fic idea I’ve had since around ep 7 about them visiting a shrine on New Year’s Day that turned out naughtier cuz ep 10.  I blame Chris. Anyway happy new year!
> 
> This contains elements from an [adorable comic](http://sov-ja.tumblr.com/post/154090950218/also-we-shouldnt-forget-about-such-forms-as) by sov-ja on Tumblr

 

“Viktor~” Yuuri whispers, climbing into his bed next to Viktor.  He has just finished getting ready to go visit the shrine but it is all too obvious that Viktor is deep in the dream lands.

“Vik—Vitya?” Yuuri whispers, trying to imitate the purring tone that Victor often adopts whenever he wants to either try something new with Yuuri or . . . Go back to bed.  Yuuri's cheeks heat up as he recalls all too vividly how their new year’s eve bash went.  And to think it is all because Viktor used this very tone to talk Yuuri into doing the things they did last night.

 

 

-

 

 

 

It started off with a bottle of Moët & Chandon.

Of course it did, since it was Viktor who planned the whole thing.  Yuuri tried to check himself before he wrecked himself but things really went sideways quickly once Viktor downed an entire bottle of Moët & Chandon in one go.  Perhaps _‘chugging’_ would be a more appropriate word as Viktor’s action was accompanied by cheers and goading from their friends. 

Yuuri almost regretted his decision to let Viktor talk him into inviting over Phichit, Guang Hong, Leo, Minami, Chris, Emil, Mickey, Sara, Mila, Georgi and, of course, Yurio and Otabek over for the party at Hasetsu as soon as he saw the familiar glazed look in Viktor’s eyes. _(It will be great publicity for kaa-chan and tou-chan,_ Viktor said. _Think of how much money we will rake in once the media catches wind that the world’s greatest figure skaters will get "turnt" here,_ he said.)

The details aren't as clear as the Swarovski crystals on Viktor’s costume since Yuuri did have a little bit to drink but he wasn’t as out-of-his-mind drunk as he apparently had been at last year’s Grand Prix Final banquet. 

Viktor was still standing on his own two feet just fine after his first drink.  He was chatting with everyone and playing nice with the hundreds of people who showed up at Yuu-topia just to catch a glimpse of their favourite skaters.  Since Yuuri was still not very comfortable with chatting up his fans, he chose instead to hang out with Phichit while Phichit took photos of everyone and everything.

“Hey, Yuuri,” Phichit said, tapping on Yuuri’s shoulder to get his attention.  “Shouldn’t you be cutting Viktor off?”

Yuuri shrugged.  “It’s the New Year’s Eve.  I think it will be fine even if things got a bit rowdy here.  Besides, Viktor’s Russian.  He can hold his drink pretty well.”

Phichit glanced over Yuuri’s shoulder and raised an eyebrow.  “Are you sure?  Because I am pretty dang sure that that is Viktor trying to take his shirt off and failing miserably.”

“What?!” Yuuri let Phichit spin him around to see for himself.

Viktor was—well, there was no nice way to phrase this—fucking wasted out of his mind.  What happened to his alcohol tolerance?!  Yuuri could have sworn that he had seen Viktor drink way more and still hold onto his wits better.

Yuuri hurried over to where Viktor was entertaining his fans, attempting to do a strip tease, but he was a moment too late.  Much to the delight of his adoring fans with their mobiles out, Viktor hopped on over to where Chris was sat on the armchair nearby.  The world seemed to move in a slow-motion mode as Viktor closed in for the kill and kissed the Swiss man smack dab on his lips.  Camera flashes from the mobiles around them made it all look like a dream as Viktor did not stop there; no, Viktor had the audacity to throw his arm over the back of Chris’ neck and deepen the kiss.  Chris, that cheeky bastard, showed no sign of surprise other than his wide-eyed stare.

“Okay, party’s over, kiddos,” Chris’ boyfriend announced, grabbing Chris by the back of his holiday-themed jumper and forcibly pulling him away from Viktor. “Yuuri looks like he is ready to murder you with his bare hands.”

Yuuri scowled. “Am not!  I know how Viktor gets when he drinks.  Trust me, I’ve seen much worse.”

“Aha?” Chris giggled, doubling over with his shoulders shaking as if Yuuri had just told the funniest joke of the year.  “Riiiiight.  I forgot that I was talking to Mr. Champion of Drunk Dancing here.  Think you can give us an encore of last year’s banquet?”

Yuuri shook his head.  “No way!  I still don’t remember a thing from that night and I don’t want a repeat of it.  Viktor, please tell Chris that he is drunk and that he should let his boyfriend take him home.”

“By home you mean upstairs to his room in the inn, I assume,” the boyfriend in question quipped.

Yuuri looked around for Viktor.  Based on his past experience of having to deal with a drunk Viktor, he knew that he could not afford to take his eyes off of Viktor.  He spotted Viktor climbing on top of a different table, seemingly ready to either strip off his clothes of yell out something that he might regret later.

“Viktor!  Come down from the table right this instant!” Yuuri called out.  Off to the side, he could see Phichit on standby with his mobile ready, as were Leo and Guanhon.  He can also see Minami stood close to those two, eyes sparkling as his head whipped back and forth between Guanhon and Leo and Viktor on the table in the same way they did whenever Minami talked with Yuuri.

Yuuri waded through the throng of people to reach the trio.  “You three.  You are too young to be seeing this.  I think it’s time for the kids to go to bed,” he said in his best stern voice.

Leo raised his hand.  “I’m technically an adult in my country.”

Guanhon elbowed him lightly in the ribs.  “You’re still a minor here. I think.”

Minami shook his head.  “It’s okay, Yuuri-kun!  My mom told me that I could stay at the party for as long as I’d like!  She even gave me some pocket money just in case I needed to stay the night!”

Yuuri sighed. “That’s not the problem here.”

He faced Leo and Guanhon directly.  “You saw firsthand what kind of a drunk Viktor is.  I’m going to need all the help I can get if things turn out any wilder than this.  If something Instagram-worthy and not too risqué happens, I’ll let you know, deal?”

The three younger skaters pouted and looked at him with the eyes of scolded puppies.  Damn, they were good.  Yuuri raked his fingers through his hair and propped his head up with his palm on his forehead as he tried to think fast.  He had no other choice.  He would have to negotiate a deal with these kids using—

“Haaaappyyyy Neeewwww Yeeeaarrrr! Yuuurrraaaa~ You’ll give me a kiss, won’t you?” Viktor slurred as he threw himself into Yuuri’s arms. 

Crap, the damage had been dealt already.  Viktor had stripped down to his underwear whilst Yuuri had been preoccupied and judging by how red his cheeks were, Yuuri knew that it was too late to try and reason with him.  But it wouldn’t hurt to give it a try.

Yuuri looked to Phichit and sent Phichit his best SOS signal.   Phichit’s only response was a thumbs-up and a wink.  Yuuri knew; he just knew that Phichit had uploaded at least one picture or video of Viktor drunk and naked.  He was going to have a stern talk with Phichit about his thirst for internet later.

“Viktor, hey,” Yuuri said, helping Viktor stand up straight.  “Can you put your clothes back on for me?”

Viktor pouted, puffing out his cheeks.  “I don’t waaaannaaa~ I thought you appreciated how hot my body is, Yuura”

“And what a fine body it is, too,” Chris chimed in, winking at Yuuri.  “From an objective point of view, of course.”

Yuuri smiled back at Chris.  “Please don’t encourage him.  We don’t need an encore of the Grand Prix Final banquet tonight.”

Someone scoffed behind Yuuri.  Keeping his hold on Viktor, Yuuri turned around to face the person. 

“You think that was bad?” Mickey scoffed.  “You won’t last an hour in Italy.  You see way worse out and about on the streets.  Which is why I never let Sara leave the house alone unless her friends her there to pick her up.”

“I’m twenty-two, y’know!” Sara yelled from across the table.  Oh great.  If Sara had been there all along, Yuuri had no doubt in his mind that she and Mila had taken a video of Viktor’s antics.  At least he knew that with these two girls, they weren’t as active on their social media as a certain Thai skater was.

“Yeah!  She’s a fine, mature lady who can handle herself!” Mila backed her up, linking her arm with Sara’s.  “And you know that I’ll give anyone hell if anyone is disrespectful towards my Sara.”

“They’re right,” Emil comments offhandedly.  He rests his elbow on Mickey’s shoulder, leaning on the older skater.  “You should stop it with the sis-con, already.  It’s very unbecoming of a man like you.”

Mickey crossed his arms.  “What do you mean by that?”

“N-nothing much!  I just mean that you have a fair share of fans yourself who would want to date you, is all.  It’s a fact!” Emil blurted out, his cheeks turning red.

“That is true,” Mickey agreed.  He hiccupped.  “Shit.  I guess I drank more than I thought I had.”

Emil’s eyes practically sparked as he said: “Do you need help?  Do you want me to bring you some water?”

“No, I’m fine.  I’ll just stop drinking for a while.”

Yuuri shook his head to himself as he wrapped his arm around Viktor’s waist and half-carried him out of the dining area and away from the small gathering of skaters, who were soon swarmed by their fans.  Thankfully, none of the guests bothered him nor Viktor as they made their way to his room.

As soon as they were back in his room, Yuuri helped Viktor into his bed.  Viktor groaned and reached his hands out towards Yuuri, making grabby hands.  Yuuri couldn’t help but smile as he indulged Viktor with a kiss.

“Why you leavin’? Viktor slurred when he saw Yuuri sit up.

“I’m going to your room to get you some clothes,” Yuuri explained.  “We’re not going back until you’ve sobered up a bit.”

“Pooey.  Party pooper,” Viktor accused.

“Yes, yes.  Can you promise me that you’ll stay in bed until I come back with your clothes?”

“No,” Viktor said without much conviction.  “I’m gonna jump out the window the moment you’re gone and escape to the dining room downstairs.”

Yuuri smirked.  “Fine.  I guess I won’t be giving you a kiss when midnight strikes.”

Viktor’s eyes widened as he covered his open mouth with his hand.  “Ehhhh~! How dare you!  There’s no point to staying up until midnight if we’re not gonna kiss~”

Oh, goody.  Viktor wasn’t slurring his words anymore.  A few more minutes and they should be good to go.

“Then promise me that you will stay in my bed for a minute.”

The corner of Viktor’s lips curled up.  “I can’t think of better ways to spend the last day of the year than on Yuuri’s bed.”

“Uh-huh.”  Yuuri knew that Viktor would say that.  “Tell you what.  I’ll give you a kiss right now.  And if you’re still here when I come back in a minute, I’ll give you another kiss.”

Viktor’s cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.  “Ooohhhh~ I love with when your eros switch is flipped.  Fine.  I guess I’ll be a good boy for you.  _Daddy_.”

Yuuri blushed.  “Please don’t test my patience right now.  We have to be back downstairs since _you_ are the one who organised the party.”

“Yurio can take over the hosting duties,” Viktor murmured.  “He has done nothing but stick to Otabek’s side and try to make fun of Georgi and his girlfriend all night.”

“He will hate you for it,” Yuuri reminded Viktor.  He couldn’t find the right timing to leave.  “He might slip some hair removal crème into your shampoo. And don’t you think it’s time that you stopped bugging Yurio about Otabek?  I think it’s best that we leave them be and let them figure out where they want to take their relationship for themselves.”

Viktor rolled his eyes.  He sat upright and leaned forward.  “Yes, _dad_.   Now give me a kiss.”

Yuuri giggled as Viktor closed his eyes and puckered his lips in an exaggerated, cartoonish manner.  He kissed Viktor on the lips with an equally exaggerated smacking sound.

“Hurry back!” Viktor called out as Yuuri stepped through the door.

Usually, Viktor kept some of his suitcases full of clothes in Yuuri‘s room.  However, since they were leaving for St. Petersburg the day after New Year’s Day, all of Viktor‘s possessions had been moved back to Viktor’s room for the sake of convenience.  Yuuri dug into the first suitcase he saw and pulled out the first sweater and jeans that he could find.

 

Thankfully Viktor  was still sitting upright in Yuuri‘s bed when Yuuri returned.  His eyes widened and went all puppy-eyed as soon as his eyes landed on Yuuri.

“Yuuri!” he exclaimed.  He jumped out of bed and clung to Yuuri.  “Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri~”

Yuuri patted Viktor on the head.   He was sorely tempted to touch the thin spot but he held himself back. “Yes, I’m here.  Now let’s get some clothes on you.”

Viktor raised both arms above his head.  “Can you put them for me?”

Yuuri grinned. “Of course.  Just don’t run off with just the top on like the last time, please.”

Viktor giggled.  “That was just one time.”

“Well, they do say that history likes to repeat itself,” Yuuri remarked.

“I‘ll be good,” Viktor promised.  The look in his eyes, however, was a far cry from what Yuuri considered to be “good”.

“Why am I even dressing you?” Yuuri muttered, mostly to himself.

Viktor caught Yuuri’s right hand right as Yuuri was about to pick up the jeans.  “Because you know that I _will_ run downstairs with just the top on if you don’t?” He kissed the ring on Yuuri’s finger.

“True.” He helped Viktor into his jeans.  “There.  All done.  Now, can you promise me that you will keep these on until the party’s over?”

Viktor beamed at him.  “Hmmm~  I don’t quite know.  The dining hall is rather warm~”

Yuuri kissed Viktor on the lips again.  “How about now?”

Viktor’s smile turned devilish.  “Still now sure.”

Yuuri feigned a sigh and kissed Viktor again.  He wound his fingers into Viktor’s hair lightly as he parted his lips, letting Viktor’s tongue wiggle inside.  Viktor tasted like champagne and tempura, with a hint of something else that Yuuri did not recognise.  He could feel Viktor’s chest rumble as he let out a low moan.

“I think we are done here,” Viktor purred, his voice sotto voce.

“Y-you think so?” Yuuri panted.

Viktor nodded.

When they returned downstairs, it was as though all hell had broken loose.  Chris had magically produced a stripper pole out of nowhere and was twirling around it like a pro.  Phichit had the front-row seat as he recorded Chris’ performance.  (At least Minami-kun, and Leo, Guanhon aren’t here to see this, Yuuri thought). Mila and Sara were nowhere to be found but Mickey was still here, sitting next to Emil and smiling as they chatted; Georgi and his girlfriend seemed to have left already as well.

Yuuri spotted Yuri and Otabek in a quiet corner by the television, which no one was watching.  The countdown to midnight was on but Yuri and Otabek appeared to be too engrossed in their conversation to notice it.

“Yuura,” Viktor said, tapping Yuuri on the shoulder.  Yuuri smiled as he spun around to face his fiancé.

“Yes, Vitya?”

Viktor blushed.  Yuuri could see it clearly as Viktor tried to recompose himself.  “I think you owe me a kiss in ten, nine, eight—”

Yuuri did not let him finish.  He grabbed Viktor by his shirtfront and pulled him down, gently crashing their lips together. 

 

 

-

 

 

Viktor still doesn’t wake up, but he does murmur something in his sleep. Yuuri can’t help but smile when the corners of Viktor’s mouth curls up a touch.

 “Time to wake up, Vitenka.  I told you not to go for the fourth bottle of champagne.”

Viktor groans.   His cheeks turn a deep shade of pink as he raises his hands to his face in an attempt to cover up his face.  He groans again before his eyes snap open and he throws himself at Yuuri.

“Why you little . . . .” Viktor mutter, his voice an octave lower than its usual pitch and thick and gravelly with sleep.

“Vitusha...?” Yuuri trails off as Viktor whimpers and kind of melts away.  He half-sits with his entire body weight resting on Yuuri, his face buried in Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack first thing in the new year?” Viktor murmurs.

“What’s wrong, Vitusha?”

Viktor makes a sound that a dying animal would make.   “That.  That is what is wrong.”

Yuuri grins.  “Then you should have been a good boy last night, Vytek.”

Viktor nuzzles his face into Yuuri’s shoulder.  “Wouldn’t you much rather that I be a bad boy for you, Yuura?”

Yuuri gulps.  Viktor sits up straight, wearing a triumphant grin as he would wear something round and gold.

“Wouldn’t you?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see, the shrine visit scene got scrapped
> 
> I rushed the end cuz I got some OtaYuri/YuraBek shiz to write! happy new year and may 2017 bring you more gay smuff ;)
> 
> 제가 쓴 빅토유리 한글로 변역할 생각 있으니까 혹시 한글로 보고 싶은거 있음 말해주세요 \\(^♡^)/


End file.
